bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Call It a Day
Call It a Day is the thirty-sixth episode of the second season. Plot Bear and his friends have had a fun day. They had a fun time at the Otter Pond, and now it's night time and they are all ready for Bear's super-duper bedtime story all about "the time they came to the castle to meet a dragon", before sleeping. But when Bear starts to tidy the house, he notices Pip and Pop's beach ball and recalls the time they had fun at the Otter Pond. When he finished cleaning up, he has some warm milk to help give energy for what he will do the next morning. Even Tutter has some milk too, after Bear sees a carrot recalls the time he has some bread and carrots with a conversation about how he had to go to the doctor. After Shadow tells "A Day in a Life of a Dog", Bear brushes his teeth, and then sees Snow Bear and recalls the time Ojo had fun playing Pretend Mummy with Snow Bear. After thinking she also had mushed yams and honey ("sounds good to my tummy," he says), he gives both her and Snow Bear a kiss before she goes back to sleep. Then he has a friendly conversation with Luna. He says that his friends are having a goodnight sleep, so they can do the same thing all again tomorrow (which is another day). Luna says that each and every day is a new beginning and it's like an adventure of doing things you have never done before each time you wake up, and he says agreeingly that there's always more fun to have. Then he says that the day wouldn't be complete without singing the goodbye song with Luna. "He always loves spending his day with you", he says and turns the attic light off the second time. Characters *Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) *Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) *Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Pip (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Pop (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) *Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) Songs *What's That Smell (music and lyrics by ''Steve Charney) *Lots Going On At The Otter Pond ''(music and lyrics by ''David Yazbek)'' *''(Score by Rob Curto, Chris Cunningham, Julian Harris and Peter Lurye).'' Trivia *The theme for this episode is about a day. *This episode is written by not one, nor 2, but 6 writers (in alphabetical order): Lindsey Aikens, Mitchell Kriegman (the creator of the show), Chris Moore, Claudia Silver, P. Kevin Strader and Andy Yerkes. *When Bear sees that his friends are fast asleep, stock footage from The Big Sleep is used (you can see the scenes of Treelo, Pip, Pop and Tutter). *When Bear starts to put the toys away into the stair door and into the attic, Clean Up the House is hear in an instrumental version but in a different key. *This episode has Christien Methot as Lighting Designer as seen from Season 1. Donald Tripiccione is Props. *In the 4 International versions of the Canadian French, Italy Brazil and Mexico, Peter Linz' Impersonation of Tutter ("Slurps & Mmm") is used in the background. *Stock Footage Deleted Scenes from Summer Cooler and Change is in the Air. *This is also the first episode to have the What's That Smell song. Goofs Any goofs? Request some goofs from the episode in the comments. Gallery No photos yet. Credits Call It a Day (Credits) Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases Potty Time With Bear Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:1998 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes in 1998